Un regalo para Spock
by Selkis1701
Summary: Una visita inesperada le da a Spock la oportunidad que no penso que volveria a tener: Regresar en el tiempo y confersar sus sentimientos a Jim gracias a la intervencion de Q.


Un regalo para Spock.

Ok, tal vez no sea lo mejor, pero piedad, en Argentina para esta época la sensación térmica llega a veces a los 40ºC y ha habido cortes de luz.

Lo escribí en la oficina esperando la preciada luz regresara y nada paso así que mi neurona descarriada a trabajar comenzó .

Pero más que nada: FELIZ NAVIDAD.

Nota: Star Trek no me pertenece además, este es mi primer fic de la saga. Adoro el romance entre Kirk y Spock así que, ténganme paciencia.

Gracias.

Spock había perdido la cuenta de los años que había dejado atrás a la Flota Estelar. Había dejado de calcular el tiempo que le llevo a Nuevo Vulcano en prosperar.

Solo sabía que habían ya pasado ciento setenta y dos años, cinco meses, 4 días y once horas desde la perdida de su T'hy'la, mas de cien años sin "su" Jim.

_ Sé que sonara ilógico, sobre todo viniendo de mí, pero desearía volver en el tiempo y atreverme a decirte lo que sentía, lo que siento por ti _ decía el ahora envejecido Spock a un viejo holograma de su capitán.

_si ese día lo hubiera hecho, quizás, no te habrías escapado de mi lado por segunda y ultima vez.

Y el silencio reino nuevamente en la habitación del último descendiente de Sarek.

_Soportar al Doctor McCoy _menciono luego de una breve pausa observando una vieja y abandonado hipospray que descansaba silencioso e inerte en una repisa junto a otros objetos de la Enterprise _ estar con él ha sido suficiente cobardía por mi silencio, Jim. Si lo hubieras visto. Eras su amigo, su hermano, hasta casi su hijo por la forma en la cual cuidaba de ti. Tu ida lo lastimo, igual que a Uhura, a Scotty, ni hablar de Checov llorando desconsolado en los brazos de Sulu por horas…. Y en su modesta cama el anciano se sentó.

_Jim, mi otro yo alguna vez me lo advirtió…el dolor _ y una lagrima por el rostro curtido por el tiempo se escurrió.

Y la noche borro su pesar mientras una estrella fugaz el cielo de su hogar cruzaba anonimante.

Un nuevo y caluroso día amanecía cuando de pronto, el último sobreviviente de la tripulación principal de la famosa 1701 abrió sus cansados ojos, y delante de si, un extraño ser encontró.

_identifícate _ en el típico tono Vulcano anuncio.

_identifíquese, iden… bla, bla… uf, que aburridos que son todos ustedes, aun no entiendo como sobrevivieron. Bueno si. —menciono el "hombre ataviado de pies a cabeza con pesadas prendas negras y rojas sentándose junto a Spock.

_ ¿quien es usted?

_Spock, Spock, Spock… menciono el invitado no deseado del hijo de Amanda Grayson _veo que no me recuerdas cariño… _menciono jugueteando con algo entre sus dedos enguantados de negro.

_no recuerdo conocerlo señor…

_Q, puedes llamarme Q _

_interesante _ le replico el mestizo ejecutando su típico gesto de levantar una de sus cejas.

_estoy seguro, mas que seguro, segurísimo, que tengo algo que te podría interesar.

_ ¿por que lo haría?

_sabia que eras peor que ese doctor malhumorado, ¿Cómo le decía risitas? ¿Bou? ¿bore…?

_ ¿acaso se refiere al doctor Bones?

_!ese ¡ pero no estoy aquí por él.

_entonces "señor Q" su asunto es… ¿es _aquello que un Vulcano querría querer?

_amigo mío _ menciono poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia una pequeña ventana _ nunca hable de un "Vulcano", sino de Usted. —termino de decir con una sonrisa picarona en su rostro entre infantil y adulto.

_por primera vez creo que desconcerté un Vulcano, pero bueno, eso sucede al ser un Q. en resumidas cuentas, viejo amigo…

_no soy su amigo _contesto Spock poniéndose de pie.

_ok, lo que digas duende. Como te decir, digamos que estoy devolviendo un viejo favor a un bien amigo−y sobre su palma su palma vestida de negro una imagen se formo, una que no le tomo mucho tiempo a Spock en reconocer.

−James…

− ¿James? ¡oh si! El adorable Capitán James, James Tiberius Kirk. No se si lo mencione, pero el día que "James" y yo nos conocimos, él me salvo. En realidad−seguía relatando Q mientras se paseaba por la pequeña habitación− en realidad salvo a toda mi raza y es por eso que estoy aquí.

−¨ ¿Qué quieres decir, Q?

−puedo devolverte en el tiempo, Comandante Spock.

−Si lo hace, yo no puedo−intentaba decir el embajador retirado pues muchos conflictos en su interior se habían desatado− no, no puedo.

− ¡ay vulcanos¡ vulcanos… tan predecibles, tan lineales, tan aburridos… si, él tenía razón…

−la historia no puede cambiarse por la necesidad de unos cuantos, menos de uno solo.

−le recuerdo, te recuerdo, como sea, que la historia cambio el día que él nació.

−pero si Kirk vive usted morirá…

−nunca mencione la palabra muerte.

−dijo que lo salvo.

−es verdad, me salvo, salvo a toda mi gente y por eso, ahora me toca a mi. Es que me siento muy magnánimo en el día de hoy−y espero que no se vuelva a repetir− para si este extraño ser pensó.

−¿Por qué?

−¿Por qué? Porque es mi amigo…

−Jim…−y los buenos tiempos a bordo de la dama adorada por Scotty recordó.

Recordó las peleas con el doctor McCoy. Las veces que Pasha, Pavel se había casi dormido en brazos de Kirk, ó Uhura intentando golpear a Sulu y a Scott y un sentimiento cálido en su interior renació

Y sin más, cuando sus cansados ojos quiso volver a concentrar en aquel extraño ser, Spock solo advirtió el chasquido de unos dedos para, apenas unos segundos después, sentirse más joven, y sin querer, ver su reflejo en la sala de transportación, llevando su viejo uniforme azul, justo parado junto frente a él…

−¿Spock? ¡Spock¡ y al escuchar su propio nombre lo hizo reaccionar y notar, que aquel que lo llamaba no era otro mas que su querido Capitán.

El hijo de Amanda Grayson intento dejar salir alguna palabra de su boca pero su cerebro no encontraba la adecuada y un impulso, sus sentimientos reprimidos libero y sin más, el cuerpo de aquel cadete que había jaqueado su programa, de un fuerte tirón hacia si acerco y sin más, un beso en los labios a su capitán le dio.

El protegido de Christopher Pike no terminaba de procesar lo que veía, lo que sentía, solo entendía que sus palabas habían sido cortadas por los cálidos labios de su primer oficial.

A unos pasos mas atrás, los silenciosos Montgomery Scott y Leonard quedaron asombrados ante tan inesperado espectáculo…mas fríos que el espacio que rodeaba a su nave…hasta que el ingeniero extendió una de sus manos y levanto su palma delante del doctor gruñón y una mueca en el rostro del escoses se formo.

−yo gane…− fue lo único que menciono y el médico una vez más gruño.

−S… ¿Spock? – James llamo tímidamente. Y su cuerpo por completo tembló.

−No vayas, quédate por favor…

−fallecí − comenzó a decir el buen doctor McCoy− y me fui directo al infierno. Sabía que no debía irme de copas con el engendro de Pike−argumento Leonard alias "Bones".

−pero ¿y la llamada de auxilio? –aun algo anonadado por la reacción de su primer oficial el joven capitán pregunto.

−no pasara nada, Cap, Jim…,

−pero, ¿pero que pasara con ese ser? ¿con Q?—y al pronunciar ese nombre, la mente del Vulcano cientos de imágenes recordó, incluso, aquellas de una extraña visita que recibiría en el futuro, uno lejano.

−Él ya se salvo.

_¿he? – mas desconcertado de Scotty en un mundo sin alcohol Kirk balbuceo.

−Puente a Capitán.

−aquí sala de transporte−respondió Montgomery-

−señor, la nave, la llamada de auxilio, desapareció, señor…

−se salvo. –el duende de sangre verde afirmo.

−¿Qué rayos paso? –el hijo de héroe del Kelvin pregunto.

−un amigo…

−¡no entiendo¡ esto es una locura. ¿Alguien puede explicarme que carajos pasó?

−un amigo suyo quiso darme un regalo de navidad− y a su amado capitán James Tiberius Kirk abrazo− un regalo para los dos.

Fin

Creo…

Por cierto, si quieren continuación, pueden dejar sugerencias a ver que se me ocurre.


End file.
